Je   Je t'aime ?
by angemort01
Summary: un petit OS sur le couple Ryopi     bon je ne fais pas de résumé pax sinon je vous raconte tout xD  je vous dis juste qu'il s'agit d'une confession


_Bonjour bonjour ^^_

_Voici un petit OS ryopi que j'ai écrit =)_

_L'idée met venu à 3h du mat et oui ! je suis folle que voulez-vous ?_

_Enfin sur ceux BONNE LECTURE !_

**Je . . . Je t'aime ?**

Aujourd'hui encore nous sommes là à nous entrainer sur nos chansons, ainsi que sur nos pas de danse. Aujourd'hui encore je me perds à le dévorer des yeux . . . ah mais qui suis-je n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je suis Nishikido Ryo, un membre du groupe NEWS, et je suis entrain d'admirer notre leader, Yamashita Tomohisa, alias Yamapi qui est également mon meilleur ami et l'homme dont je suis FOU amoureux . . . oui ça peut paraître choquant mais que voulez-vous je suis sur que vous aussi vous ne résistez pas à son charme rien quand le voyant à la télé alors imaginez moi à côté de lui . . . Bon je suppose que vous avez deviner qu'il n'est pas au courant de mes sentiments . . . mais j'avoue être un peu stresser à l'idée qu'un jour il l'apprenne, enfin en même temps si je continue de baver littéralement devant lui il va se poser des questions . . . d'ailleurs il s'approche de moi avec un regard un peu inquiet. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Ou qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ou pas fait ? Bizarrement je ne peux pas bouger, je le vois juste avancer vers moi et moi je me sens comme une de ces fans hystériques « ahhh il s'avance vers moi ? » enfin vous imaginez bien la scène . . .

Yamashita s'arrête devant moi, il commence à me parler mais je n'entends rien, hormis mon cœur qui bat extrêmement vite . . . il se penche vers moi et là je panique, sans rien montrer bien sûr, je vois cette scène au ralentit et évidemment dans ma tête je ne vois qu'une chose qui puisse arriver en le voyant se pencher vers moi . . . mais non . . . il pose alors une main sur mon front et là je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça, je ne suis pas malade enfin peut être malade de lui mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela ce dise. . . .

**Yamashita Tomohisa**

Pendant tout le temps où je dansais je sentais le regard de quelqu'un sur moi, ce quelqu'un n'était autre que mon meilleur ami Nishikido Ryo . . . lorsque j'eu finis de danser, je me mis à l'observer de loin. Il était assis contre l'un des miroirs de la salle, et le chorégraphe lui parlait, surement pour lui demander de se mettre en place, seulement il ne bougeait pas . . . il continuait de me fixer. Je dois avouer que j'ai sentit un frisson parcourir tout mon corps lorsque mon regard plongea dans le sien. Il avait un regard brûlant à cet instant . . . et deux options trottaient dans ma tête . . . Soit il était malade . . . soit c'était . . . bien . . . du. . Désir ?

Non c'est impossible que Ryo ressente ça pour moi . . . ou bien ? Non je me fais des idées mais . . . si ça pouvait être vrai . . . et là je soupir . . . bon y'a qu'une façon d'être sur . . .

Je commence à m'avancer vers lui et son regard et de plus en plus brûlant, c'est comme si je pouvais voir ce qu'il s'imaginait dans sa tête, c'était plutôt facile à s'imaginer quand on s'imagine la même chose enfin si c'est vraiment le cas. . . Arrivé devant lui, je me décide à d'abord lui parler.

Ryo . . .

…

RYO gueulais-je

…..

Ryo ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? demandais-je maintenant plutôt inquiet . . .

…

Bon puisqu'il ne me répond pas je vais essayer autre chose. Je me penche alors vers lui pour passer ma main sur son front, non il n'est pas chaud donc pas de fièvre mais étrangement il y'a quelques goûtes de sueurs. Je fronce les sourcils, ma première option étant fausse . . . ce pourrait-il que . . .

**Nishikido Ryo**

A mon grand désespoir cette main si chaude quitte mon front, je le vois froncer les sourcils comme s'il cherchait une explication à tout ça et là j'aurai juste envie de dire « ben voyons mon petit Pi c'est simple comme bonjour je t'aime » mais je me vois mal faire ça devant tout le staff et les membres du groupe quoi que devant le groupe ça passerait encore. . .

Ah mon grand étonnement, il se retourne et va parler avec le chorégraphe. Je me demande pourquoi parce que je ne vois pas le rapport entre le chorégraphe, moi et lui. Enfin peut être que lui si. Il revient ensuite vers moi et me prend le bras. Là je dois dire que je le regarde de travers, pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut me prendre par le bras, bien sûr réactif comme je suis, je ne bouge pas et donc on reste quelques minutes lui devant tenant mon bras et moi toujours assis ne comprenant rien. Et là il soupir . . . pourquoi ?

**Yamashita Tomohisa**

Heureusement que le chorégraphe et plutôt gentil enfin faut dire qu'aujourd'hui on a pas beaucoup de boulot et bizarrement il m'a suffit de dire que Ryo était malade pour qu'il me dise « Oh je comprend dans se cas il ferait mieux de rentrer » et là j'en profite pour dire que je m'occupe de lui, en tant que leader, ami et surtout. . . Voilà.

Donc je retourne auprès de lui et j'essaye de le lever en le tirant par le bras mais non messieurs à décider d'être très fainéant ou alors il est vraiment perdu là . . . je fais tant d'effet ? AH Pi arrête c'est peut être même pas à cause de toi. . Bon faut restez objectif Ryo semble étrange et je dois m'occuper de lu mais il ne veut pas se lever. Tout le monde me regarde et là je n'ai qu'une seule idée qui me vient à la tête mais je sens déjà les sous-entendu . . . oui bon vous m'imaginez le prendre style marié ? oui, oui dans les bras là, le porter comme ça.. . Moi ça me dérange pas mais bon je me sens pas d'humeur à répondre aux questions ensuite . . . bon je n'ai pas troop le choix donc j'opte pour le sac à patates.

**Nishikido Ryo**

Je le regarde réfléchir à une solution ? Ah je suis méchant quand même je pourrais me lever, surtout maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mais esprit. . Mais bon vous laisseriez la chance d'avoir YAMASHITA TOMOHISA vous portez filez sous votre nez ? Non, bien sûr, donc vous me comprenez là. Et voilà, il me prend (noon pas dans se sens là bande de coquin xD), il me prend sur son épaule, bon sac à patates mais tant pis il me PORTE quand même et je peux être tout près de SON corps et sentir son parfum. . . .ohhh je suis drogué OUI drogué au Yamapi ! On sort de la salle et je ne sais pas trop où on va puisque moi je vois derrière nous, ah je sais on va surement dans la loge, bien sûr il faut récupérer nos affaires . . . et BINGO Ryo tu es un géni ! Il me pose sur le sofa avec beaucoup de douceur ! Non ça c'est mon imagination, en réalité il me jette dessus surement pour me réveiller xD ah mais je l'aime comme ça moi . . . et il se met devant moi, croisant ses bras si musclés sur son torse musclé rah que de muscle n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mordre ma lèvre inférieure et là il sait que je suis revenu à la réalité ou peut être que je suis au paradis ?

**Yamashita Tomohisa**

J'inspire profondément en le voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieure, il faut que je reste calme, vous me direz on est seul, il est allongé sur le sofa, se mord la lèvre inférieure, me regarde avec un regard de braise, que me faut-il de plus ? Ah, quand même quelques petits mots . . . j'inspire et je me décide à rompre ce silence un peu trop pesant à mon goût . . .

Ryo, pourquoi tu . . .

Je quoi ? demanda-t-il en battant des cils

RYO ! Je suis sérieux ! Tu ne bosses pas pourquoi ?

Euh je suis occupé à autre chose ?

A quoi ? demandais-je anxieux de la réponse . . .

**Nishikido Ryo**

Ah mon dieu qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui dire ça ? Mais je ne peux pas non je ne peux plus résister !

A te regarder ? tentais-je

Me regardais ?

Euh oui, Moi Ryo Nishikido est occupé à te regarder toi Yamashita Tomohisa ?

J'avais compris . . . pourquoi ?

Euh . . .

Et là je ne peux plus répondre de rien, il s'est mis à califourchon sur moi alors forcément mon esprit commence (ou peut être que c'était déjà comme ça avant) à complètement me lâcher. Plus aucun son ne sort de ma bouche . . . je crois même qu'elle est grande ouverte et que mes yeux sont aussi rond qu'une soucoupe . . . il a l'air amusé et perturbé à la fois ? Il commence à approcher son visage du mien et évidemment qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ferme les yeux ? Noon, pire que ça voyons, j'en peux plus moi alors imaginez s'il vous plaît quand l'objet de vos fantasmes se trouve à califourchon sur vous et que ses lèvres se rapprochent dangereusement de vous, vous faites quoi ? Et bien vous prenez les devant parce que sinon vous êtes encore là demain !

Ma main passe derrière sa nuque et je réduis l'espace entre nous en scellant ENFIN nos lèvres ensembles ! Ahh que j'ai attendu ce moment . . . presque toute ma vie . . . ses lèvres si douce . . . on a du s'embrasser au moins pendant 5 min enfin ce qui nous a sembler une éternité . . . et je dois dire que je suis triste de devoir abandonné ses lèvres toute rosie à force de mettre attardé dessus . . . on essaye de retrouver notre souffle quand même hein . . . .

**Yamashita Tomohisa**

Bon je dois dire que y'a deux mots qui me viennent à l'esprit après mettre fait embrassé aussi sauvagement par Ryo . . . « waouh » et « pourquoi ? » Ne le prennez pas dans le mauvais sens, le pourquoi est plutôt à voir dans le sens « pourquoi on s'arrête » mais bon faudrait que je parle je crois parce qu'il est entrain de me regarder l'air de dire « j'ai fait une boulette » ohh mais il est mignon comme ça . . .bon il a assez souffert . . .

Ryo pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Beh et pourquoi tu as répondu au baiser ?

J'ai demandé le premier !

Pff tu triches . . .

Même pas vrai ! .

Bon alors je te le dis . . . j'ai une très bonne excuse

Excuse ?

Hm ouais . . . euh . . . je . . . je t'aime ?

Bon après une telle révélation que j'avais compris au moment où il m'a embrassé, je reste figé grand acteur que je suis pour laisser durer le suspense. Je le fixe et il frisonne, ça me fait sourire intérieurement et je prends note aussi ça peut toujours être utile . . . et je décide finalement de rapprocher mon visage du sien . . . et de lui murmurer aux creux de son oreille. . . « C'est une très bonne excuse mon petit Ryo-chan . . . » je le sens frissonner et je souris pour ensuite ajouté « Je t'aime aussi mon Ryo-chan » et pour ce qui est du reste de cette journée, je suis désolé mais c'est privé ! Et oui, précision c'est MON Ryo !

_Voilà la fin de mon premier OS ryopi_

_Vous aimez ? _

_J'ai hésité à le mettre xD un peu anxieuse mais bon qui vivra verra comme on dit ^^ _


End file.
